


The Morning After

by Hallospaceboyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Light Dom/sub, Sub Zelda Spellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy
Summary: The Queen of Hell wakes up in her High Priestess' bed.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! My very first Madam Spellman fic, and first time I have attempted creative writing in a very long time. Although I read on AO3 a lot, I am new to posting, so I do apologise if any tags are missed/inaccurate. Kudos and comments welcome, and I do hope you enjoy! I am looking into getting into writing, as I find it quite therapeutic, so if you have any prompts in mind, I am willing to give them a try! Just hit my up on my Tumblr; Hallospaceboyy.  
> Thank you x

Lilith awoke from a deep slumber; perhaps the deepest slumber she had experienced in centuries. For a split second her surroundings were unfamiliar. She lay and stared at the ceiling of a bedroom foreign to her, before she recalled the events of the evening before, and a slow smirk gracing her lips. She turned her head to regard the sleeping form beside her, auburn locks splayed across the pillow, an expanse of milk white skin on display as the bedcovers had slipped lower and lower during the night.

Lilith sighed in contentment, and gently brushed an errant curl from the red head’s face, careful not to wake her. She looked so relaxed in slumber; so different from the tight lipped, tense Zelda Spellman that so often showed her face in waking moments. Zelda had always been a difficult nut to crack, but Lilith had always been fond of her nonetheless; admired her confident facade, the way she held herself proudly before the eyes of others. For she knew it was a farce, Zelda had often prayed to her from a young age, had often turned to the Mother of Demons for strength during the hardships in her life. Zelda reminded Lilith of herself. Always relying on a mask to portray herself as strong and unbroken, and hoping nobody would hear the shattered pieces rattling inside of her.

Lilith sighed, coming to conclusion it was far too early in the morning for such rumination. She turned on her side, just as Zelda's eyes fluttered open and green immediately met blue. Zelda smiled softly, knowing that she was safe alone with the demoness to let her defensive walls crumble. 

“So, I wasn't dreaming. I really did manage to bed the Queen of Hell last night,” Zelda's smirk grew wider, and she reached out and laid a manicured hand on Lilith's bare waist.

“Definitely no dream. Not that you had to try very hard.” Lilith swallowed thickly, suddenly finding it difficult to put her thoughts into words. The pair had been working together for months, picking up the pieces to rebuild the coven and construct the ideals of the Church of Lilith. It had been awkward at first, Zelda was both embarrassed at her ill treatment of the demoness during her time posed as Mary Wardwell, and angered at her deception, her web of lies used to get close to her niece. But despite this, they had grown close. Lilith bore Zelda no ill will, knew Zelda and Zelda alone carried the burden of protecting her family; felt responsible for their safety and well being. Lilith had threatened that. She understood.

Zelda had tried to remain formal at first. Kneeling when Lilith entered a room, referred to her only as “My Queen” or “My Unholiness". Lilith quickly put an end to that. They were equals. She knew Zelda was a powerful woman, and a powerful witch, and believed she should bow to no one. She pretended not to see the tears forming in Zelda's eyes when she told her so, merely placed her hand over Zelda's, wanting her to know her admission was sincere.

Lilith blinked, realising she had been silent for quite sometime, and Zelda had been watching her, deep in thought. “I have become quite fond of you, Zelda Spellman. I would be lying if I told you I had not wanted this to happen for a very long time.” She lowered her eyes, feeling vulnerable, unused to showing genuine emotion. “Working in such close proximity to you has become quite distracting. A welcome distraction from the chaos of ruling Hell, I might add. Demons can be insufferable to be around for any length of time. You’re a breath of fresh air.” Lilith met Zelda’s gaze, surprised to see a soft smile on Zelda's face, affection in her moss green eyes. Zelda gently placed her hand on Lilith's cheek, her thumb stroking the skin there, tracing the prominence of her cheekbone. 

“I have become rather fond of you, as well. It did come as a surprise to me, I must admit. I always found you rather irritating before. Before I knew who you really were. You were so very good at turning up at the most inconvenient of times. Innocent, prying Mary Wardwell. I always knew you were no innocent.” Zelda chuckled, her voice still thick with sleep. She sat up and reached for her cigarette case and holder, lighting up and leaning against the headboard before meeting Lilith's eyes again. 

Lilith's own eyes wandered lower, to Zelda's uncovered form. Her eyes roved over pale skin, and pink nipples, unashamedly ogling the witch. Zelda grinned, taking a long drag of her cigarette and watching Lilith's face intently. “Do you like what you see, My Queen?” she said teasingly, and Lilith's eyes finally met hers, darkened with lust. 

“Stub that out.” Lilith ordered, and Zelda did as she was told. Her teasing smirk gone, and her own eyes clouded with want. “I thought I made it quite clear that formalities were unnecessary. But under the circumstances I think I can let it slide. It turns you on, doesn’t it? To worship me.” Lilith crawled out from under the duvet, pulling Zelda down into a laying position before climbing on top of her, pressing their naked forms together. Zelda let out a soft whine, and Lilith leaned down and bit her pulse point, licking the red mark she left. Zelda's slender legs wrapped around Lilith's waist, grinding up against her wantonly. “So impatient, my sweet Zelda...” Lilith teased, letting her hands glide down Zelda's body, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple, before stroking her hand down the expanse of Zelda's stomach. 

Zelda moaned, arching her back at Lilith's touch. “Please, Lilith...” she whined, her hands gripped Lilith's shoulders, manicured nails digging into soft flesh. Lilith reached Zelda's heated core, fingers stroking over slick folds, wet with need. “Is this all for me, my High Priestess?” Lilith whispered, nipping Zelda's earlobe as she continued to tease her now soaked fingers over Zelda's heat.

“All for you... My Queen...” Zelda's eyes fluttered closed, a sigh escaping her lips. Lilith's finger tip gently rubbed her clit, and Zelda shuddered. Just as Lilith readied herself to ruin the gorgeous woman below her, slick fingers moving lower, there was a swift knock at the door, and it burst open, revealing the younger Spellman Sister, her eyes immediately going wide as saucers. Lilith quickly leapt off of Zelda, bringing the duvet up to cover them both, and Zelda growled in frustration, a furious look in her eyes as she shot up into a sitting position, holding the duvet over her naked form.

“And here we have someone else with the extreme talent of showing themselves at the most inconvenient of times.” She said, glaring at her sister. “I will not be down for breakfast this morning, Hilda. I ordered out.” Hilda's face turned a bright shade of scarlet, and she muttered a sorry and bustled from the room, slamming the door in her haste.

Lilith looked to Zelda, and burst out laughing, hand snaking into auburn locks, she pulled Zelda to her and kissed her, climbing back into Zelda's lap to straddle her. “You ordered out?” She quoted incredulously, pulling away with a wide smirk on her lips. Zelda merely chuckled and kissed Lilith again, taking her hand and pushing it back down to resume its earlier ministrations.


End file.
